


Not the Best Day

by DeusVult



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, but definitely not smut, good golly gracious, holy cow, not really fluff, yu is kind of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeusVult/pseuds/DeusVult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke doesn't really need this today.<br/>Or, maybe he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Best Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey its my first fanfic. like, ever.  
> Also, it was rushed. I wrote this in 1.5 hours, so yeah. There's that.  
> Truth is, Iv'e wanted to write fanfiction for a while now. So here we go.  
> Our maiden voyage.

Today has not been the best day.

First I fell off my bike and into the dumpster _again_.

Chie drop kicked me as soon as I entered the classroom (she swears it was an accident, but I saw her laugh).

Yukiko poisoned me at lunch (Accidently).

Kanji punted me over the fence in P.E (Also an accident, but still. It hurt.)

I don’t even want to talk about how Naoto embarrassed me in front of Rise-Chan.

And now this.

Yu and I were in the middle of enjoying a beef bowl at Aiya's, when he stopped mid-bite and laid down his chopsticks.

"Yosuke."

"Hm? Yeah partner?"

"Are you gay?"

I choke on the beef in my mouth.

"*Gack* WhAt?"

His face is blank and he repeats himself slowly.

"N-no! Why would yo-"

"I've been wondering since we rescued Kanji-Kun."

"Why?!" I'm sweating now, my appetite gone.

"You were never really too loud about your homophobia until you were confronted with it directly, through Kanji-Kun. Ever since we met him, you’ve been dodgy. You’ve been stricter about how you express yourself."

"N-No I haven-" Oh shit I'm bugging out.

"Yes you have. You’ve been watching your language and how much you touch other guys, me especially. You’ve been needlessly correcting yourself when you say something that could be misconstrued as 'suspicious'. But, interestingly enough, you’ve been slipping up more often than before we met Kanji-Kun." He takes a sip of his soda.

"I-. I'm."

"In the process of trying to convince us all of your sexuality, you’ve effectively damned yourself. You're hiding something, and not very well. _Partner._ "

He's smiling. The ass is smiling.

"I-I need."

I'm gonna scream.

"Yes?" He takes a bite of his beef bowl.

"I neEED TO GO NOW."

And I was out the door in a second. Yu can go ahead and foot the bill, I've got some panicked thinking to do.

\---------------------------------------------------

It's raining by the time I make it home and oddly enough, no one is home. Dad I can understand, but where is Teddie?

Whatever. It's nice to be alone, I guess.

I trudge upstairs to my room and fall face first onto my bed.

I scream into my pillow.

"WHAt THE FUCK." Followed by some immature noises.

"I'm not gay…"

"Im not…"

After laying in the dark and totally not crying out of frustration for an hour, I check my phone.

Oh. Five unread texts. From Yu.

' _It occurs to me that you might not have been aware of your situation. That’s hilarious man.'_

"Fuck you, dude." But really. W-wait fuck no.

' _So are you thinking about it? Do you see what I see? Cuz I see a teenage boy super deep in the closet.'_

"Shut up, man."

_'… Yosuke? You know it's ok to like boys, right? It's not gross'_

 My breath hitches.

_'I don’t care if you like boys.'_

Oh shit I'm crying again.

' _I like boys too, if that helps any.'_

A crack of thunder makes me throw my phone across the room; it lands in the hamper and disappears from sight.

"He likes boys too."

I remember the times in the television when Yu would push me out of the way before a near fatal attack. He would help me wrap my wounds afterwards too. Flashing that dumb smile of his.

I curl into my pillow.

"He likes boys too."

The culture festival. It wasn’t even the cross-dressing pageant that got me. It was the group date café. Yu kept hitting on me. I thought he was joking.

My phone buzzes from somewhere inside the hamper and I get up to dig it out.

"Yu likes boys."

I fish out my phone and flip it open. It's from Yu.

' _I'll see you tomorrow at school yosuke.'_

 I text him back.

"I want to talk tomorrow. Afterschool, at Aiya?"

I sat in the dark until the screen lit up and the phone buzzed.

_'Of course.'_

\--------------------------------------------------------

The entire school day was awkward and stressful. Rise-Chan's chattering wasn’t charming today. Chie's yelling didn’t make me angry, I just felt sick instead. Yukiko's laughter gave me a headache. I couldn’t make eye contact with Kanji or Yu.

I'm pretty sure I scared the bejeezus out of that little Ayane girl from band when I bumped into her in the hall.

Then class let out and I met up with Yu at the school gates.

We walked in silence until we reached the door to Aiya's. We sat down and placed our orders.

After a while of staring at nothing and fidgeting with my napkin, I decide to break the silence.

"So… You like boys, huh?" I look up at him sheepishly.

"I'm banking on the possibility that you do too." He's sitting up straight and staring at me unfailingly and filled with confidence.

"I don- I. Look, I don’t think I like guys."

"You're unsure."

Im sweating. Where is our food??

"Y-eah, I guess I am? What do you want from me, Yu?" I blurt out maybe a little too loud.

Oh, here comes our food.

Yu breaks his chopsticks apart.

" What don’t I want from you." He winks as he takes a bite of the tandoori bowl he ordered.

My face is red. I'm fucked, im so fucked.

"Do you like boys me am boys like partner boys- I-" That didn’t make any sense.

"… Do I like you?" Yu blinks in confusion.

I nod.

"Are you seriously asking this question right now." He's lowered his chopsticks and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes."

"Yosuke, I blow off Rise to hang out with you while you're working. I make lunch boxes with the direct intention of sharing them with you. I've even asked you out before, remember? The festival?"

"I thOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING, THAT ENTIRE DAY WAS A WEIRD FEVER DREAM. I TOOK NOTHING SERIOUSLY." I don’t mean to shout. I'm just really emotional right now.

Yu pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs .

"Yes Yosuke, I like you."

"Oh."

"Is that ok, Mr. Hanamura?" Yu asks, stonefaced.

"Uh. Yeah. Yeah that’s cool." Im gonna faint.

Yu plays with his soda cup, smiling.

"So, can I consider this a date?"

Oh shit everything's going dark.

"Y-Yosuke!?"

*THWUMP*


End file.
